So Help Me God
by michelerene
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki disappeared from radar two years ago, leaving behind a psychotic best friend and a town full of terrified people. Now he’s back, much to his ‘watchdog’s’ dismay. KakaNaru. Written because I lost another bet. Stupid Roely… with love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki disappeared from radar two years ago, leaving behind a psychotic best friend and a town full of terrified people. Now he's back, much to his 'watchdog's' dismay. KakaNaru. Written because I lost another bet. Stupid Roely… with love.

Author's Note: I'm told by those unfortunate enough to read my stories beforehand that I should include a warning… a warning that has nothing to do with lemonade and everything to do with Sasuke Uchiha… who knew that those two terms were separate? Anyway, the pairing in this story is Kakashi and Naruto, as agreed upon when the bet was made. The thing is I couldn't write Naruto with anyone but Sasuke and so I had to make Sasuke… bad. Really bad… otherwise Naruto would jump his ass as soon as he entered the story and I couldn't leave the bastard out. Sigh. My friends were concerned because I guess I really went above and beyond the call of duty and they were worried that I, the queen of fluffiness, could create such a character. And so, I had to warn all my darling readers that Sasuke is not fluffy… even though it broke my little heart.

Michele

So Help Me God

Story for Roely

Konoha was under Uchiha law, which was a lot like marital law, just with more death and less friendly guys in green.

Amusing though it may sound, it was far from it. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were the rulers of the entire populace and no one… no one… made any attempt at changing that without disappearing for long, long periods of time… periods bordering on eternity.

Itachi, the older brother, was a sadistic bastard, by all accounts. Handsome, to be sure, with a tall, lean figure and long, dark hair that matched his merciless eyes. His face never displayed any emotion at all, but it was rumored that as he went in for the kill, the craziness in his eyes would stop his victims' hearts before the death strike ever did. He had killed his mother, father and most of the rest of his family at the surprisingly early age of thirteen, effectively clearing the road for himself and his younger brother to take over control of his father's empire and therefore, Konoha.

Sasuke, the little brother, didn't radiate evil… initially. His face was that of an angel. His voice, when it was heard, was once described as a spring breeze through a mountain meadow. How it came to be described as such is somewhat of a mystery, since most people only hear it before their deaths. Sasuke had admirers on every corner. Like his brother, Sasuke was tall, fair skinned and dark haired. His eyes were fathomless pits of charcoal black that sucked in anything and everyone around him. His short dark hair seemed to defy gravity in the back while midnight black bangs framed his pale face and piercing eyes like a priceless piece of art and many would argue that Sasuke's looks were just that. Sasuke had a way with people. Everyone wanted him, on some level, and Sasuke, being a genius, exploited that to its highest potential. His admirers and victims didn't even know what was happening until they stood at the pearly gates.

Looking at the two brothers, most people would say Itachi was the most terrifying, evilest and sadistic of the two. But, even Itachi would disagree with that statement.

While Itachi would rip out your eyes, Sasuke could make you rip out your own eyes and beg for more.

But, there was a rumor… something that might even be considered hope… that Sasuke Uchiha had one weakness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi growled and tried to pretend he didn't hear the insistent knock at his door. "Go away," he mumbled into his pillow and for a moment the knocking stopped. Kakashi smiled and prepared to drift back into blissful oblivion when he heard the front door of his home/office being kicked in.

"Hatake! Your door broke."

"Fucking shit…" Kakashi rolled out of bed and trekked into his living room, aka his office.

"Asuma! What the fucking hell are you doing in my goddamn apartment at," He turned his head wildly trying to found a clock, "Five forty in the bloody ass morning?!"

"You have got to be joking."

This came from a second visitor that Kakashi hadn't noticed while he was stumbling out of bed and arguing with his former friend and associate. The young man wore a pair of faded blue jeans, old sneakers and an oversized black hooded sweatshirt, the hood pulled up covering his hair and shadowing his face.

"Nope, this is him, your new watchdog." Asuma said lighting another cigarette.

Kakashi blinked, "Watchdog? What the hell?"

Asuma shut the door and threw the deadbolt since the handle was hanging precariously from the door. "You really should use your deadbolt, Hatake, it would prevent unwelcomed visitors."

Kakashi groaned as he watched the black haired man lead the mystery guest toward the couch before they both sat down.

"Oh, by all means, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink, perhaps? Coffee? Tea? Cyanide?"

Asuma chuckled darkly, "Still not a morning person?"

The mysterious guest huffed, "Still not a people person?"

Kakashi sat in a chair opposite the couch and took a moment to think. He hated mornings, but Asuma wasn't going away until he had his say. He forced his body to relax and take on an air of nonchalance, "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Sarutobi, and might I ask who you have brought with you?"

"This guy is an idiot. I can tell already. I can't believe he isn't dead yet." The hooded man hissed, "You cannot expect me to believe that my life will be safe in his hands. The Uchihas will have me in no time flat and this whole little adventure will have been for NOTHING!"

"Calm down. Hatake is the best. Aren't you?" Asuma asked smugly. "Kakashi, I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki."

Gray eyes widened, "Uzumaki?"

The visitor pulled off his hood and revealed a man who looked barely older than a boy with blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes. Those eyes spoke volumes… mistrust, anger, exhaustion… just to name a few.

"I always thought that Naruto Uzumaki was a fairytale." Kakashi said blandly, taking in the young man's golden spikes and tan complexion, flawed by three thin scars on both of his cheeks, but truthfully, they didn't seem like flaws at all. They only added to the uniqueness of the man and if he truly was Naruto Uzumaki, then Kakashi could certainly see Uchiha's fascination.

"No," Asuma said sitting forward and his face getting serious, "Not a fairytale."

"You are all so fucking stupid." Naruto said and leaned his head back against the couch.

"He kind of has an attitude problem." Kakashi said flatly and Asuma's face cracked with humor for a moment before falling back into seriousness.

"Yeah, I figure you'll get along great."

Kakashi leaned back as well, "So, you are Sasuke Uchiha's 'Naruto'."

The blonde man said nothing, but he clinched his fist and Kakashi heard his teeth grind.

"Word has it that you are the only person Sasuke ever cared for… like a brother, maybe more."

Naruto didn't move as he spoke, "Like a brother… a best friend. An unbreakable bond. Nothing more."

"I heard that when you were both eight someone called you a monster and Sasuke ripped out the bully's tongue."

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Now, that's just silly," Naruto looked up and Kakashi's breath caught in his throat as hard, sapphire blue eyes drilled into his own, "We were twelve."

Asuma leaned forward, "Okay, you guys can do the get-to-know-you thing after I leave."

Kakashi broke eye contact with the blonde and immediately pinned his friend to his chair with angry gray eyes, "You're leaving? Surely, the fairy tale will be leaving with you?" His voice was like the finest poison, smooth, undetectable to the untrained palate and, of course, deadly.

"Naruto has turned himself in to testify against Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, as well as, several other members of Akatsuki. I don't need to tell you that his information alone will be enough to take them all down." Asuma sighed and lit yet another cigarette, "You know what this could mean to Konoha, Kakashi."

"Why?" Kakashi said turning his attention back to the blonde, "Why now? If the gossip mill is to be believed, you removed yourself from the situation two years ago, disappearing from our radar, and Sasuke's, because you didn't want to have to choose sides… between your childhood buddy and hundreds of innocent lives." Kakashi didn't even attempt to hide his disgust at the man sitting in front of him. The silver haired man almost wished Naruto Uzumaki were a fairy tale and not a real person… Because who gave this man, this boy, the power to save them all on a whim.

Naruto, however, just stared at him coldly, "Hate me if you want. I made my decision from the choices I was given, a decision that allowed me to sleep at night. Sometimes, old man, you can't save the world or everyone in it."

"But you, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's little whore, could have!" Kakashi hissed.

Anger mixed with guilt and sadness flashed through blue eyes before the man shuttered them, presenting cold, steel blues devoid of anything once again, "I am no one's whore, you son of a bitch, and you had better remember that." Naruto forced his body to relax, leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs, his blue eyes never leaving gray, "You'd be surprised at how easy it is to rip someone's tongue out… I know I was."

"Gentlemen!" Asuma interrupted, "Kakashi, I don't care where you take him and I don't want you to tell me," Kakashi made to interrupt but Asuma continued over him, "I just want him back and alive on October tenth." Naruto snorted and the two older men barely heard the grunted, 'That's fucking irony for you.'

"That's nearly two goddamn months." Kakashi said and ran a hand through his hair, "I quit ANBU, you bastard. Left it behind. Why are you even coming to me with this? What the hell am I going to do with Uzumaki for two fucking months?"

Asuma stood and nodded toward Naruto who gave a barely perceivable nod in return. He walked to the door and Kakashi followed him, "I know you quit but you are the best and honestly, everyone else is scared. Too scared to do anything, which is what the Akatsuki want. You are not scared and regardless of Uzumaki's motives or your own feelings, you'll do what's right because you know it is right. You're a good man and I need a good man. There you have it."

Kakashi leaned forward and hissed in the dark haired man's face, "How can you be so calm? That boy IS a monster. He could have stopped this two years ago… fuck, years before that. Do you know how many people would still be alive? HE would still be alive!"

"Kakashi, you don't know that. It seems easy to place all the blame at Uzumaki's feet, but keep in mind, the kid has become an urban legend in his own right. He cannot possibly have that much hold over Uchiha."

Kakashi looked at his friend with disbelief coursing through his eyes, "Fine. Two months. He'll be… alive."

"That's all I ask." Asuma reached into his jacket, pulled out a bulky envelope and handed it to the silver haired man before he unbolted the door, "Just some light reading and you really should consider getting this fixed."

"And fuck you too." Kakashi grinned but the humor of the action never reached his eyes and slammed the door, nearly clipping the leaving man's heels.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto. The young man was looking out of the window and seemed to be in a world of his own. Kakashi took the moment to notice how small the man looked… alone and misplaced. The blonde worried his lower lip and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair before rubbing the heels of his palms harshly against his eyes, "So, what happens now?" He whispered.

"Now, you answer one question and then we get the hell out of here." Kakashi moved until he was standing over the man, glaring down at him. "Why? Why are you back? Why now?"

Naruto sighed and stood, their chests almost touching, "I do not enjoy being intimidated, Mr. Hatake, so kindly back up." Kakashi didn't move and so Naruto shoved him hard, forcing the taller man to take several steps backward before finding his balance. "I came back because apparently the bastard misses me and sent me an invitation." The smile on the round face looked like the idea was pleasing to the blonde, but the tone the words were spoken in sent a shiver racing up Kakashi's spine, tripping warning wires inside his mind.

"An invitation? Then why are you here and not with him?"

"Let's just say I didn't like the invitation's design."

Kakashi wanted to ask more questions because quite honestly, none of this made since, but the blue eyes became blank slates and Naruto looked out the window. Kakashi decided getting them to safety was the first priority and then he would get his answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His 'watchdog' had exited his bedroom in record time, grabbing Naruto by the sleeve and dragging him out of the building. "I do not need to be dragged around, asshole. I am more than capable of following."

The silver haired man merely looked at him and kept dragging. Kakashi was considerably taller than the blonde, by at least a head and his body was lean and muscular. His hair was short and chaotic, but the fact that it was silver, not gray, not white, but silver, made Naruto want to run his fingers through it, just to see if it was as cold as it looked. His skin as pale and his eyes were gray, like a storm building over an ocean. Naruto had to admit that the older man was attractive and now that he had his 'game face' on Naruto allowed himself to think that maybe he just might live through this, but then the cold, black eyes of his best friend flashed in his memory and he knew he was being just as naïve as the bastard always accused him of.

Blinking, Naruto realized they were in the basement garage of Kakashi's building and the man was shoving him into the heavily tinted backseat of a black med-sized SUV. Naruto didn't even get to protest before both of their small duffle bags were shoved into his chest and the door was slammed shut just as he moved his feet out of harm's way.

"Asshole." Naruto mumbled shoving the bags into the back and buckling his seat belt.

Kakashi got into the front seat, buckling his own belt. Looking in the rearview mirror he met Naruto's eyes. "Stay down."

Naruto rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt and shoved his own duffle bag into the corner of the seat like a pillow before lying down. Closing his eyes, he raised a lazy hand in the air, "Home, James."

Kakashi scowled and turned the ignition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde had fallen asleep the minute his eyes closed and Kakashi drove in silence thinking about what he knew so far. Asuma seemed to believe the blonde didn't hold that much sway over the youngest Uchiha, but Kakashi would beg to differ.

After the mysterious Uzumaki disappeared, Sasuke lost all semblance of mercy and many people said his sanity as well. He tolerated no one and people unlucky enough to be born blonde began dying their hair just to avoid his notice. What had happened between the two?

Until that point, Naruto held a nearly unheard of place in the Akatsuki. He was rarely, if ever, seen outside the Uchiha mansion and as far as anyone knew, was never asked to dirty his own hands… ever. Sasuke kept him like a prized possession, treasured above all else. Why would Naruto ever leave in the first place?

"Fuck." Kakashi pulled the envelope from his jacket pocket and empty the contents onto the passenger's seat while still keeping one eye on the road. He saw physical records and descriptions on Naruto, as well as Sasuke and his brother. There were pictures and Kakashi picked up one depicting a smiling Naruto at perhaps age seven with an equally happy black haired boy. They sat side by side on a swing set, their small hands clasped.

Tossing that one aside, pale fingers pushed several papers aside to pick up another picture, this time the two boys stood among black clad mourners during a funeral. The shorter blonde placed a comforting hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder, his face obstructed by long, black bangs.

According to the rumors, after his parents' death, Sasuke Uchiha became unnaturally attached and protective of his small friend. Naruto was whisked away during the night from the orphanage he lived in and set up permanently in the Uchiha mansion. He never left the house alone. Sasuke was always at his side, ready to protect his friend. Kakashi snorted… yeah, by ripping out tongues.

Shifting through the mess on the seat, Kakashi came to what was probably the most recent picture, but still, two years old, having been taken before the blonde's disappearance. Sasuke stood in a ballroom looking regal in his black, tailored tuxedo and a gorgeous strawberry blonde hung off his arm. The couple stood on shallow steps and Uzumaki stood below them by two steps. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's attention seemed to be completely on the younger man and Naruto's face was split into a breathtaking smile, his blue eyes sparkling with humor at the dark haired man.

"That was the last picture we took." Kakashi jerked sending the SUV into the next lane for a moment before gaining control. "You're awfully jumpy for a professional." Naruto said and lay back down on the back seat.

"Who's the girl?" Kakashi asked. How had the idiot startled him like that?

"Her name was Sakura." Naruto said quietly.

"Was?"

"That is how one refers to the dead." Naruto replied to the question.

"Uchiha didn't look like he'd be torn up if something happened to her." He heard Naruto's sharp intake of air before he continued, "No, it seems like he only had eyes for you."

"Look, asshole. Sasuke Uchiha is as straight as the day is long. He wasn't looking at me as an object of lust."

"But how were you looking at him, I wonder." Kakashi asked a look of innocence on his face. He was disappointed when Naruto only chuckled.

"Well, the man is damn fine. There is no denying that. And I, myself, tend to follow a more 'curved' road, as I am positive you understand," Gray eyes widened, "Oh please, don't try to hide it." Naruto said flatly, boredom evident in his voice. "But, regardless of my personal preferences, I never felt anything for Sasuke over deep friendship." Naruto sighed, "He is… was… my family."

"Then why are you…"

Naruto sighed, "I think I'll go back to sleep. Returning from exile has been remarkably tiring. Wake me when we get there." Kakashi saw Naruto roll until his face was turned to the back of the seat, effectively ending the conversation. A conversation the little prick had started himself, Kakashi ranted inside. "Oh, and try to stay in one lane, asshole."

Kakashi's eyes darted out the front window and he was indeed drifting into the other lane. He cursed, correcting his steering and Naruto's breathing even out once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive there had taken another hour and in that time Kakashi had managed to stay on the road and look through the rest of the pictures in the folder. Quite honestly, there was not that many but, even so, Kakashi was mildly surprised with those they did have. Naruto, according to the rumors, should have been near-on inaccessible.

He turned off the main road onto a dirt road that had obviously not been used in sometime. Weeds and grass nearly hid the road and tree branches brushed harshly against the side of the SUV, scraping the windows and the paint. Kakashi grit his teeth and swore Sarutobi would be paying for a new paint job when this was over.

After twenty minutes on the narrow road, the trees and underbrush opened up on a small clearing, a two story log cabin planted directly in the middle taking up most of the space. The area was no less overgrown than the road leading to it and Kakashi knew what the fairytale would be doing during his stay here.

Coming to a stop, Kakashi twisted in his seat to wake up his guest. He could not believe the little idiot had slept through the attack of the tree branches they had just survived. He, himself, had the workings of a marvelous headache prickling dangerously behind his eyes.

Naruto had curled up around his duffle bag like it was teddy bear, holding it against his chest while his chin and legs tucked around either end. The young man looked so… innocent. Kakashi felt the anger build in his gut and thought for a moment that he should just kill the little bastard. It wouldn't solve the 'big problem' Sarutobi, and others like him, were trying to fix, but he'd send the blonde mop to Sasuke, wrapped in a bow, and Kakashi would 'sleep at night', as the blonde had so eloquently phrased earlier.

Naruto whimpered in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, "No… no… no, not Iru… BASTARD!!" Naruto sat straight up and Kakashi jumped back. Something fell from his hand and he looked down into the seat. His gun lay stark against the tan leather. When the hell had he taken that out?

"You should have done it," Naruto said quietly, "What were you waiting for?" Kakashi looked up and wished he hadn't. Watery sapphire eyes stared back at him. They were wide and dilated. Kakashi swallowed, Naruto was scared… terrified. Naruto ran a hand over his eyes and once the tan hand fall into his lap, all emotion was gone, "You should have done it when you had the chance. You'll never get it again. I do have things I'd like to live for."

With that the blonde grabbed his bag and pushed open the door. Crawling out, he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and for a moment Kakashi would have said the bag carried the world the way the blonde's shoulder shagged. Naruto took a deep breath and stood up straight, turning toward the car he said, "Are you coming?"

Kakashi reached back to grab his own bag before lifting the folder. He frowned when one picture slipped out. Naruto's tan face filled the picture, a smile stretching across his face, lifting the thin scars slightly on either side of his face. It must have been windy because golden spikes flew into his face and eyes. Kakashi closed his own eyes before opening them once more. The man's blue eyes sparkled with warmth, humor and excitement. He was so full of… life.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Kakashi nearly jumped, but looked up into the same blue eyes as the picture he now held in his hand, but these eyes were cold, hurt… betrayed.

Naruto kept hitting the window, "I'd like to go in now, asshole."

Kakashi opened his door, getting out before closing it behind him. Naruto turned and once more walked toward the house.

The thing was, that in all the pictures, Naruto was happy. Hyper. Carefree. The man that Kakashi had met this morning was none of those things. Glancing at the picture once more, Kakashi wondered what it would be like to have the fairytale look at him that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing open the door, the two men entered the cabin. Kakashi switched on the lights and was happy to see his phone call had gotten things started when the lights flickered on. Dust covered every square inch of the entry way that opened up to the second floor. Directly in front of them was a large picnic table on wood floors. The wood floors continued into the kitchen and breakfast nook on the right. To the left corner, a living room was sunken in one step below the entry level. Straight ahead of them, a wide stair case lead to the second story, the upstairs hallway visible from the first floor. Naruto could see three closed doors.

"There is a bathroom downstairs, below the stairs and one upstairs as well. The bedroom to the right is mine, leaving you the one to the left," Kakashi explained as he walked in further, throwing his bag on the table, "The most important place for you, Uzumaki, will be this closet right here." Kakashi said cheerfully and Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in apprehension. Stepping closer to the taller man he watched while Kakashi flamboyantly threw open the door to reveal the closet's contents.

"Oh hell no." Naruto said seeing the dusty buckets, cleaning supplies and decrepit mops and brooms.

"Consider yourself Cinderella," Kakashi said patting the younger man on the shoulder, the smile on his face so fake it hurt to look at, "I'll be securing the perimeter."

The man nearly skipped toward the backyard and Naruto slammed the closet shut. Dust swirled around and Naruto sneezed violently three times before the dust settled. Rubbing his eyes and nose, Naruto growled and opened the door. His allergies wouldn't let him live in a dust pit for two months and Hatake, the asshole, wasn't going to do it. Growling, Naruto grabbed the yellow bucket and began flinging supplies inside.

"It's worth it," Naruto mumbled, "Two months… it's worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's check of the perimeter took him onto the back porch where he tested the 'integrity' of the hanging bench and read his favorite book. Occasionally he'd hear the water turn on and off, the shifting of furniture and his favorite, the colorful expletives that Naruto used to describe his ongoing cleaning.

Several hours, a snooze and many chapters in his book later, Kakashi figured his perimeter check had been successful and strolled back into the cabin. He stopped in the doorway, amazed at the change in the house. The first floor was entirely dust free and by the smell, clearly PineSol-ed. Listening carefully, Kakashi followed the noise in the kitchen to find Naruto standing over the hexagon shaped island assembling sandwiches. The look on the blonde's face was relaxed and Kakashi noted that the idiot had showered and changed, now wearing black track pants and a white t-shirt. His blonde hair was damp and still sticking up in all directions. He hummed quietly to himself and turned toward the cabinet. Kakashi's gray eyes widened when Naruto took down two plates and positioned the sandwiches along with cut up fresh vegetables.

"Come on, asshole. I can't imagine how exhausted you must be after your little nap, oh I mean, important security detail. Wash up and let's eat."

Kakashi blinked and stepped into the kitchen. Naruto nodded at him and walked back to the table with the two plates. Kakashi washed his hands before taking his own seat.

"Where did the food come from?" Naruto asked before taking a bite of carrot.

"I made some calls before we left my apartment." The silver haired man said picking up his sandwich and nodded toward the blonde, "Thanks."

"Is that safe? Not that I don't trust you," The blue eyes clearly said 'I don't trust you', "But can you be sure…"

"Yes." Kakashi answer was harsh, "I know who I can and can't trust, Uzumaki." Gray eyes hardened making it clear Naruto wasn't on that list.

"You know, I've heard of you before," Naruto said quietly almost like he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about the subject at all.

"That's nice." Kakashi said flatly.

Naruto nodded as though he wasn't listening to Kakashi at all and just talking to himself, "Yes, twice actually, now that I think about it. Once when I was younger… before big brother… Itachi, killed them." Kakashi's eyes widened and he swallowed his food with difficulty, "Obito mentioned a friend of his. He called you his Copy Cat. He told us stories about the two of you in school. Sasuke and I used to reenact the stories he told of your adventures…"

Kakashi slamming his hand on the table stopped Naruto's words. Blue eyes blinked.

"The second time was from Iruka…" This time Naruto stopped because Kakashi's hand was wrapped tightly around his throat squeezing. Naruto eyes grew wide and his hand came up to grasp Kakashi's but the blonde did not struggle. He just waited.

Kakashi wanted to kill him… more so because the young man didn't struggle, just sat there, not breathing, waiting. Waiting for Kakashi to decide whether he lived or died. Whether he was to be Uzumaki's guard or murderer. Just waiting.

Kakashi released him and Naruto fell backward off the bench, scrambling away until he hit the wall, gasping for air and holding his throat, never taking his eyes off of the man before him. Kakashi watched him as Naruto tried to talk, tears streaming down his cheeks in the effort, "He said…" Naruto's throat convulsed and Naruto whimpered pointing at Kakashi, "… best friend." More pointing, "His best friend."

Naruto pulled himself up using the wall and walked backward toward the stairs, keeping Kakashi, who hadn't moved from his seat, in sight as he went up to his room. After the door closed, Kakashi heard a sound that could only be the dresser being moved in front of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat in silence for some time before slowly clearing the table. He noticed that Naruto had hardly touched his food. Had he eaten anything at all? Kakashi silently cursed himself for giving a damn.

Knowing that it would be useless to resist onslaught of memories, Kakashi let them wash over him like waves. Iruka had been his best friend. Younger than him, Iruka had followed Kakashi and Obito around like a duckling when they were in school. Whenever Kakashi would try to brush him off, the brown haired boy would look at him with his soft brown eyes and Kakashi would grumble and include the boy in whatever adventure he and Obito had planned.

As they grew, Iruka became less of an annoyance and more of a lifeline. When Kakashi's father had killed himself, Iruka allowed Kakashi to as moody and broody as he wanted while others, such as Obito, questioned his feelings and perhaps sanity constantly. Kakashi had breathed a relief when he would open the door to his now empty house to see the gentle smile of the young boy.

When Itachi massacred his family, Iruka and Kakashi had mourned the death of their friend together. As soon as Kakashi could, he joined the ANBU, supposedly, a non-corrupted organization based on justice with an elite group handpicked by its leader, the Hokage, to covertly bring about the end of the Uchihas.

When Kakashi had been selected, he approached his friend thinking there was no one he would rather have on his side. Iruka's refusal had come as a great shock. The brown haired man had been following Kakashi into everything his whole life and now, this… the most important thing Kakashi had ever done… and Iruka denied him. When Kakashi asked for his reasoning, Iruka sighed and told him he couldn't join the group in good conscience. Kakashi felt the burning angry flare through his chest and yelled at his quiet friend. How could he not? What about Obito and any number of their friends who had be hurt, disappeared or had simply been killed on the whim of the Uchihas.

To Kakashi's surprise, Iruka stood strong in his conviction and begged Kakashi to let it go. Kakashi threw his hands up and although their friendship survived, the strain of secrets and hurts hounded them like a shadow.

That is until Kakashi had been called off a surveillance mission, still clad in his ANUB uniform, to identify the body of his friend. A single bullet through his brain listed as cause of death. Rumors around the station were that Sasuke Uchiha himself had held the gun.

Kakashi scrapped the sandwich and vegetables into the trash. Well, mystery solved. Apparently, Iruka's 'conscience' came equipped with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Kakashi stilled. Iruka had died two months ago. Was the fairytale's reemergence somehow connected? Had Sasuke killed Iruka to force Naruto back?

Drying the last of the dishes, Kakashi switched off the lights and made his way up the staircase wearily. It had been a long and surprising day. As he made the trek to the second floor, he let his hand trail up the log banister. The fairytale had done a really good job of cleaning the house. There wasn't a scrap of dust anywhere and he knew that in the daylight, the floors would probably shine. Pausing at the top of the stairs, Kakashi shifted to the left to listen for any movement from Naruto's room. Hearing nothing, Kakashi could only assume the kid was a silent sleeper or not actually sleeping. Kakashi tried to remember how much he had slept in the car, but that didn't really matter. The blonde had looked just as dead on his feet at six o'clock in the morning as he did when they arrived at the cabin. Come to think of it, the idiot looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Sighing, Kakashi turned to the right and headed toward his own bedroom. He pushed on his door, smirking because even that had been dusted and polished. Naruto was certainly serious about his cleaning…

The smirk vanished as he took in his room. Dust, cobwebs and yellowed sheets covered every surface. In the middle of the room, a bucket, broom and map innocently sat in the dim lights. On the floor, written with flourish in the dust were the words, 'Have fun, asshole' with a swirl symbol in place of the little twit's name.

"Fuck!" Kakashi hollered and kicked the dented bucket across the room. A muffled giggle was heard from down the hall.

Kakashi closed his eyes… not asleep then. Sighing, he picked up the broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi blinked open sleep filled eyes and glared at the ceiling while he listened to the dresser screech across the wooden floors in Naruto's room. Turning to the side, he noted that it was still twilight outside, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

What the hell was wrong with this kid?

The creak of the door opening and quietly shutting let him know that the fairytale was now on the prowl. Heavy lids slid over gray eyes and Kakashi reminded himself that it was just two months… less than two months…

He must have dozed off then because the next time he opened his eyes it was to the sound of the bathroom door opening and the faintest hum of some childhood lullaby. Kakashi sat up and rubbed his face with both hands before staring at the ceiling. All the songs in the world and Naruto sings himself lullabies. The older man swung his feet to the floor as Naruto's footsteps disappeared down the staircase.

After a shower, Kakashi strolled into the kitchen only to stop at the plate of eggs, bacon and toast left on the island for him. A glance around the kitchen found the fairytale tucked into the breakfast nook, a similar plate on the table before him but the food looking barely touched. His knees were bent and on the chair, a sketch pad rested on his knees, his hand moving over the paper making gentle scratching noises in the silence of the morning. His blonde head was tilted, a sliver of pink tongue peeking out of the dusty rose colored lips.

Kakashi moved from the door frame and blue eyes met his own.

"Oh, morning," Naruto said absently and his eyes once more fell onto the paper. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration before he huffed, closing the pad and letting his feet fall to the floor. Once again, the younger man turned his whole attention to Kakashi and saw the silver haired man staring at the plate on the island.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just made too much," Shrugging, Naruto dragged his own plate back toward himself and picked up the toast, nibbling as he watched the taller man closely. Kakashi nodded and took his plate before sitting across from the blonde.

They ate in silence for sometime before Kakashi looked up to see Naruto staring out the window. His face held no emotion but his shoulders and back were stiff.

"You can relax," Kakashi said and took a drink of coffee… which was surprisingly good, just like the food… dammit.

"Right," Naruto said still looking out the window, "That seems smart. You've tried to kil… um, hurt me twice and at any moment the Uchihas could be knocking at the door. I have no idea why I can't relax." The sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, idiot. I trust everyone who knows that we are here. They would never…"

"You can't know that." Naruto interrupted, fathomless blue eyes staring at Kakashi.

"Nothing 'they' could do would break them."

"I'm sure, but what if they do it to their sister, brother…" Naruto took a deep breath, "Father figure," his voice dropped to a whisper, "best friend." Gray eyes snapped to blue. "What then?"

"Iruka is dead," Kakashi's face and voice held nothing, "I identified his body two months ago."

"I know." Naruto said and brought his legs back up to his chest, his chin resting on his knees.

"How is that?" Breakfast was forgotten as Naruto closed his eyes and Kakashi was surprised when the young man smiled gently.

"We were five when we met him. He was at the park and I had fallen. I was bleeding a lot… at least it seemed that way to us and Sasuke said he would get help. He found Iruka and dragged him to my side. Iruka was so gentle and he made it better. Stopping the bleeding and getting us to laugh. He took us home to Mrs. Uchiha who asked him to stay for dinner. I am sure now that he knew who the Uchihas were and was uncomfortable being there, but I begged him to stay and he did. After dinner, Iruka took me back to the orphanage. He lived just down the road," Kakashi nodded, vaguely remembering the rundown building that seemed bursting with children, "I made him promise that I would see him again. After that, he came every day, either to the orphanage or he would meet us at the park to play. He stayed with us, played with us, held us when we cried.

"After Itachi… well, you know… Sasuke," Naruto paused and Kakashi looked up to see him opening and closing his fists in agitation, "Sasuke changed. He didn't want to play anymore. I didn't live at the orphanage anymore, but Iruka still kept his promise. He convinced Itachi to hire him as our tutor. He wasn't much older than Itachi, but I think we looked at him as a father… since neither of us had one… we… I loved him as one anyway."

Naruto shifted off the chair and gathered both of their breakfast plates. Kakashi noted that Naruto's was barely touched. The blonde set them on the counter and then turned around, leaning against it. "We grew up and Iruka was no longer needed. Sasuke knew how important he was to me… at the time, I honestly believed he was important to both of us… and so, Iruka was still allowed to visit."

Blonde lashes fell slowly onto tan cheekbones and Naruto's fingers gripped the counter top until they turned white. "After I left," Kakashi knew he'd pulled something, his head having snapped so quickly to look at the fairytale, "I didn't have contact with anyone. No one knew were we… I was." Gray eyes narrowed, pushing the slip into the back of his mind for future thought, "About six weeks ago I received a computer disk. There were no markings and it hadn't come through the mail. I knew immediately who it was from." Blue eyes met his own and Kakashi couldn't stop the intake of breath. Horror, sadness and guilt swirled like a hurricane and the silver haired man felt nearly overwhelmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held the disk case loosely in his trembling fingers before walking toward his desk. Sitting in the leather seat he took several deep breaths before popping open the case and inserting the disk into the drive. The computer made a gentle whirling sound that Naruto wished would go on forever. He knew that whatever this disk held, it would not be pleasant.

The media player flashed to life on the screen and Naruto watched the innocent line across the bottom grow as the player buffered the incoming imagine. Unable to wait, or failing to come up with any reason to stall, Naruto clicked on the play button and forced himself to watch the image.

A brown haired man sat in the middle of a dark room, tied to a chair, his head bent down toward his chest. At a noise, the man started and lifted his head. Naruto had already recognized Iruka, but seeing his battered face, dried blood on his temple and leaking from the corner of his mouth, Naruto still took in a sharp breath only to release it as an agonized sob.

The camera was zoomed in on Iruka's head and upper torso so when another person walked behind him, Naruto was unable to make out who it was, beyond their choice of black slacks and what looked like a black, button down shirt as apparel.

"You know why you're here." The disembodied voice came from the man in black and Naruto didn't even realize that tears had started to trail down his scarred cheeks. Oh god, please… please… no.

Iruka's eyes glanced at his tormentor and then toward the camera. "He'll hate you." The older man's voice was raspy from disuse… or, and Naruto cringed when the scenarios ran through his mind, over use.

A hand appeared behind Iruka and pale fingers wrapped almost soothingly around his shoulder. In a shuffle of movement, Sasuke Uchiha's angelic face appeared next to Iruka's ear. Naruto shucked in another breath, the contrast between the tired, beaten face of Iruka and the pale, flawless complexion of his best friend was painful and breathtaking for the blonde who hadn't seen either man in nearly two years.

Sasuke smirked but his black eyes were emotionless, "I am counting on it." He whispered and then stood up. The camera zoomed out until Naruto could see Sasuke standing next to Iruka. Slipping an arm behind his back, Sasuke's hand came back holding a black gun and he raised it without a word to hold against Iruka's blood stained temple.

Naruto leaned forward in his chair. He could barely make out the screen through his tears and his pale lips moved constantly although no sound escaped.

No…no… no… no.

Iruka turned his head, looking over the barrel of the gun and directly into Sasuke's eyes, "Why?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and watched the interaction closely. Sasuke stared right back into those questioning brown eyes and Iruka must have seen something Naruto couldn't make out because he closed his eyes and nodded, turning his head back around so that the cold metal touched the side of his face once more.

"I understand."

BANG!

Naruto screamed, his entire body jumping, "Iruka!"

The brown head fell once more against Iruka's chest, never to rise again. The camera angle changed once more and now Naruto had a clear view of Sasuke's face and his dead eyes.

"Time to come home, dobe."

The scene paused, Sasuke's face frozen as he looked directly into Naruto's soul through the conduit of horror filled blue eyes and Naruto fell to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched while Naruto tried to steady his breathing. The idiot had been near hyperventilation throughout the telling of his story. The blonde turned, his hands braced against the counter while he forced air in and out of his lungs.

Realizing that his whole body was on edge, Kakashi also took a deep breath and made his body to relax in the chair. To an outside observer if looked as though he hadn't a care in the world when in actuality, he wanted to murder Sasuke Uchiha with his bare hands or gather the fairytale in his arms, protect him… maybe more. Shaking his head, Kakashi realized he couldn't say which he'd rather do first.

"And so," Naruto began and grey eyes looked up to see that Naruto still wasn't looking at him, tan fingers gripping the counter like a vise, "I made plans to return. It took longer than I thought. I couldn't let them know I was coming and I knew I needed the ANBU's help. Before I would have asked Iruka but…" The breaths picked up but Naruto's fingers turned white from the severity of their grip and his breathing calmed.

"I finally got in touch with Asuma and he led me to you." Naruto turned around, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Now, I wait to see who wins… you or the Uchihas. If by some insane miracle I am still alive in six weeks," The fairytale shrugged, the disbelief clear on his face, "Then I'll stand to the left of a Supreme Court judge and swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth… so help me god… when I have absolutely zero belief in any such character. I will be the reason that my best friend, and the only family I have even known, is arrested and most probably killed."

Kakashi stood but didn't approach the young man who tensed visibly at the movement. "Iruka believed in god…" Kakashi didn't but, he wasn't practiced at this comforting thing.

"I don't believe in a god that would orphan two little boys… allow them to become precious to one another… only to have them standing on different sides of a battle bigger than we ever were but that will end, for good or bad, with one of our deaths."

Naruto pushed away from the counter, walking swiftly by a silent Kakashi. The older man heard Naruto's footsteps echo up the stairs and his door open and close.

Head held low, Kakashi respected the silence until he heard the dresser slide across the floor.

"Fuck!"

Why did it matter if he had the fairytale's trust? Why did he give a shit? Slouching back into his chair, a pale hand ran over his tired face. It didn't matter why. He just did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. Therefore, no matter how I beg, I don't make money on the time I spend forcing them under my ultimate will. Bummer.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki disappeared from radar two years ago, leaving behind a psychotic best friend and a town full of terrified people. Now he's back, much to his 'watchdog's' dismay. KakaNaru.

Author's Note: (falls onto the ground, head bowed to the floor) I am a baaaaaad girl. I refuse to even look to see how long it's been. Many, many moons. But, here it is, next chapter. I hope it's better than I think it is… it has been painful. The next and last chapter should be significantly easier. Why you ask? Because Sasuke gets to come play. Wait… the next chapter could be much, much harder now that I think about it. It's going to take a lot of work on my part to stop Sasuke from bursting in, kissing the very soul from Naruto and then tossing a cocky smirk at Kakashi before throwing Naruto over his shoulder and running into the night with him where he slowly lowers him to the ground and…

Well, I think you understand.

Warning: Sex, glorious sex. I don't know how I feel about it. Wait, yes, yes I do, but I shouldn't color your expectations, I suppose.

So Help Me God

Chapter 2

Kakashi sat straight up from a dead sleep at the sound of the dresser dragging across the floor. With a heavy sigh he flopped back onto the pillows and threw an arm over his eyes, groaning loudly.

It had been like this for three weeks. Every morning the Fairytale woke up, moved the dresser across the floor (Kakashi didn't want to imagine what the wood floors in the blond's room looked like) and showered. He would then head downstairs and start breakfast. When the smell of coffee pulled Kakashi out of bed, Naruto would be sitting in the breakfast nook, legs bent, with his sketch pad on his knees. As soon as he noticed Kakashi's presence, he would set the notebook aside and slide his own plate in front of him. Kakashi had asked why he waited to eat and Naruto had sat quietly for a moment before shrugging and stabbing a bite of egg. "No one wants to eat alone." Then he stood and cleared off his plate in the trash before picking up his sketch pad and leaving the room.

Kakashi had grown very used to these one sentence answers. He knew the idiot was capable of more. He just didn't seem to want to show it to him. The most the Fairytale had spoken was when he told Kakashi about his connection to and first hand understanding of Iruka's death the day they arrived. Oh, and the memorable time when he argued rather aggressively over the merits of Quentin Tarantino… cinematic mastermind or one crazy ass son of a bitch with excellent connections.

Naruto would spend the rest of his day cleaning the cabin or working in the yard. Any other time, Kakashi would find the blond with his notebook open, working diligently. It had taken Kakashi less than twenty-four hours to realize he wanted to see that notebook. Sometimes Naruto's face would be sad, his eyes a dark clouded blue, and sometimes his lips would curl into the softest smile, his eyes alight with something that made the blond look younger, more relaxed, and like someone that one of the city's most dangerous men would kill for. If Kakashi had to name it, he would say that it looked something like love. What, or who, was he drawing that earned that look?

Kakashi knew that if he could get his hands on that notebook a plethora of questions… a list of which he had been mentally accumulating for the last three weeks… would be answered.

As he lay in his bed, he grimaced. He had a list of questions and not a single fucking answer. Not one. Well, he had one answer. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha's little pet, was incapable of trusting anyone it seemed, with himself being high on that list. The way that blue eyes watched his every move, even when the silver haired man just sat in the swing 'reading', made Kakashi think that, maybe, he topped that list.

Kakashi had long since stopped thinking of killing Naruto. The mystery behind the blue eyes far outweighed the satisfaction he'd get from delivering Naruto on a plate to Iruka's murderer. In fact, it seemed the best way to piss the littlest Uchiha off, would be to keep Naruto alive, happy, and away from him. Then there was the fact that Kakashi knew that if he ever wanted to see Iruka again- without having his ass kicked by the pissed off man waiting for him at the pearly gates- he'd better be very careful with the man's 'conscience'.

So, Kakashi no longer harbored malicious tendencies toward the Fairytale, but the little ass still didn't trust him. On the contrary, Naruto actively distrusted him.

The sleepy man growled and threw off the down comforter and sat up once more. Swinging his legs to the floor, he dropped his elbows to his knees and his head into his hands. The kicker was the harder he tried to convince Naruto he didn't want to shoot him, or strangle him, or stab him, or poison him… the further he got away from earning his trust.

Because of the 'incidents'.

Oh god. Kakashi had never been part of so many irritating coincidences in his life. Normally, he controlled everything from behind his orange book. He knew who surrounded him, who was harmless, and who meant him harm. He never tripped, he never stuttered, and nothing ever surprised him… even if he acted like it. But since he had been with the Fairytale, crazy things kept happening. Things he could never predict, but that left him standing red handed in the middle of an 'incident' with Naruto's narrowed blue eyes accusing him of everything and him using his orange book less as a disguise for his brilliance and more as a hiding place for his embarrassment. He could only assume it had something to do with the Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tree branch had died the previous winter and Kakashi knew if he didn't handle it now, the coming winter's winds would take care of it for him. The way his luck was playing out recently meant that when the branch fell, it would be into the cabin. With this in mind, he crawled up the trunk and worked on cutting the branch free from the rest of the tree.

When it fell, instead of hearing the satisfying crunch of wood against the hard ground, he instead heard the startled yell of his 'ward'. He cringed and looked down to see Naruto pinned under the large branch. If the string of colorful and inappropriate litanies was any indication, the idiot was okay, just pissed off. Naruto tossed the branch aside and stood, brushing himself off. Kakashi had just jumped out of the tree when the blond turned and walked swiftly, well, limped stiffly away.

"Are you okay?" He called out and tried to keep the grin from his voice. Epic failure, but he had tried. Really.

"Fuck you," the Fairytale said without turning around.

Okay, then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, Kakashi noticed that the third step from the bottom on the stairs, leading down from the deck, was slightly warped. Upon closer inspection, it looked like he was going to need to yank the old nails out and then replace them with larger ones. He used a hammer to pull them free and then yanked the board up. The wooden plank was still in good condition, so he balanced it back on the supports and headed off to find some new nails.

Kakashi had just turned the corner of the house, a hammer in one hand, nails in the other, when he saw Naruto open the back door and head for the steps. The blond was carrying his sketch pad and a cup of coffee, probably headed to the back of the garden to draw, and started down the steps.

In retrospect, Kakashi thought, Naruto might have been okay had he not said anything, but he called out a warning, or rather said flatly, "Uzumaki." The blond turned and looked at him, stepping on the unsecured board more to the left. This, in turn, unbalanced the step and caused the wood to flip up and Naruto to fall sideways into the rose bushes, his hot coffee raining down onto him.

"Ahhhhh!!!" the blond screeched and Kakashi stood still, watching while Naruto struggled to untangle himself from the thorns and the warped plank of wood that had fallen on top of him. Finally, he was free and he scrambled to his feet. He turned on Kakashi and the silver haired man saw scratches covering his short clad legs and unprotected arms. When he reached the blustering tan face, it was only years of training at being unreadable that enabled Kakashi not to grimace or laugh out loud. The blond's face resembled a wet cat, scrunched and hissing and, in no uncertain terms, accusing. Kakashi held up his hands in a show of innocence, only for Naruto to narrow his eyes on the hammer and nails like Kakashi had been caught red handed.

Naruto brushed aside coffee saturated blond bangs, revealing a nice-sized goose bump on his head and turned back toward the bushes. He retrieved his drawing pad and, without looking at Kakashi, started to walk around the other side of the house.

"Fairytale…" Kakashi began unsure how he would follow the statement, but he needn't have worried. Naruto cut him off.

"Not dead yet, asshole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Problem: A stopped up sink in the ground floor bathroom, and although Kakashi's first instinct was to let Cinderella… um… Uzumaki, deal with it, he was trying to be nicer to the little twit. What with all the 'incidents'…

The Solution: Draino, under the sink in the kitchen. God knows why, Kakashi thought, most likely because karma is a bitch and Kakashi obviously enjoyed kicking puppies in a past life.

The Misunderstanding: Kakashi stopped at the stove on his way back to the bathroom and noticed that the Fairytale was making ramen in a pan. The seasoned broth simmered away happily and Kakashi lifted the lid with one hand, a small smile coming to his face. He hadn't had ramen since…

The Crime, as seen from a blond, blue eyed outsider: The silver haired asshole stood over his lunch, miso ramen he had lovingly tended and eagerly anticipated, with a sinister grin on his face and a poisonous substance in his hand.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto demanded and walked into the kitchen with anger flashing in his eyes.

Kakashi stepped to the side and saw Naruto glare at something in his hand. Kakashi looked down and then back up.

"I didn't," he said holding up the container to indicate what he was talking about and, in yet another fine example of karma gone horribly wrong, the lid fell off and plopped, with a hollow splash, into the bubbling soup.

Naruto walked toward him with a dark and murderous air, Kakashi could only assume he had picked up from his make-shift 'family', and grabbed the ramen off the stove before dumping it in the sink. With one last glare that silently told Kakashi he should say goodbye to his tongue, Naruto stalked out of the kitchen.

Kakashi leaned against the counter and rubbed his face with his hand. It seemed like it would be a bit longer before he got to have ramen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi growled into the silence of his room when he heard the shower turn off and stood up quickly. This had to stop. He was not trying to kill Uzumaki. He was a fucking retired ANBU. If he wanted the little twit dead, it would be done and… another growl irrupted… his method would be a trifle classier than Draino.

He pulled on a shirt and sweats and made his way to the bathroom. For a moment, it occurred to the silver-haired man that Naruto might not be dressed but, surprisingly, his hand jutted forward with almost unrestrained intention and yanked the bathroom door open with no warning, whatsoever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto toweled off his hair and stared at the bathroom door. For the millionth time, he wondered why none of the rooms in this cabin had locks. Not even the bathroom. It wasn't that he valued his privacy, because honestly, he had nothing to be ashamed of. No, the problem was that the asshole was free to walk in at any moment. When Naruto had gone to his room that first day, after attempted killing number two, he moved the dresser in front of the door, not so much because he couldn't defend himself from Hatake, and more because he couldn't be sure how the man would react to his little show of defiance by not cleaning the jerk's room. When all the older man did was curse him six ways to Sunday, Naruto actually found himself smiling in his room. This could be fun.

Now, it's not that he had forgotten nearly being shot in his sleep or strangled over dinner. No, he hadn't forgotten, but in a way, he totally understood where Hatake was coming from. Naruto knew what people said about him, had known since he was eight years old. Iruka was the man's best friend, and Naruto was well aware of the fact that had Iruka just told a six year old Sasuke to find someone else to help all those years ago, he would still be alive. Had Naruto not fallen, had Naruto not made him promise, had Naruto stood up before now, had Naruto not left, had Naruto…

And there it was… Naruto. It all came back to him and so, after that first day, he was willing to move on and hopefully make a friend, or at least, live peacefully. But then, the stupid silver-haired asshole kept trying to kill him. Kamikaze tree branches, loose stairs, malicious rose bushes, poisoned ramen… What. The. Fuck?

So much for the 'can't we be friends?' notion.

Naruto's line of thought was brought to a screeching halt when the door of the bathroom banged open, slamming into the wall. He turned quickly to see Hatake standing in the doorway.

"I am not trying to kill you."

The tone was bored and dry and Naruto might have snorted sardonically or glibly said 'Good to know', but the momentum of his turn carried him around and his feet slid out from under him. He looked up to see that Kakashi's eyes were huge and could only imagine that his own looked the same. Arms flailing, he tripped over the edge of the tub backwards and saw stars when his head cracked against the back tiles.

Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly trying to dispel the haziness and saw Kakashi step closer to the tub. He looked down and felt a fleeting sense of relief that his towel was still in place.

"You're bleeding," Kakashi said with little inflection and it felt like thunder in Naruto's head. He lifted a hand to tenderly touch the back of his head and grimaced at the warm stickiness he found..

He lifted pain clouded eyes to Kakashi and said, "You were saying?"

Kakashi shrugged, his face the picture of indifference, but Naruto saw his gray eyes narrow in on the blood on his hand. "It's not me, Fairytale, it's you."

Naruto felt a trail of blood slide down his neck and knew Kakashi saw it, when his left hand fisted. Naruto nodded and groaned at the flash of pain behind his eyes. "You might be right. So, are you going to help me or just leave me bleeding in the tub?"

Kakashi stepped forward and slowly pulled Naruto out of the tub. When Naruto found his legs, they immediately gave out and he fell into Kakashi's chest. "I'm going to be sick," he warned and lunged toward the toilet. As he gripped the porcelain for dear life, he heard Kakashi moving around the bathroom. He fell back against the wall, closing his eyes, and felt a cool cloth against his forehead and one pressed firmly on the back of his head. His eyes shot open, as he hissed at the pressure, but it didn't ease up.

"Come on, Fairytale, we need to get this cleaned up and you're going to need stitches."

Naruto made a noncommittal noise and leaned against Kakashi's warmth, his eyes sliding closed.

"No you don't," a warm voice reprimanded.

The pressure on the back of his head increased and Naruto cried out, "Shit, owww!"

"Don't fall asleep," Kakashi mumbled and tightened his hold around Naruto.

Naruto felt himself lifted to his feet, and he worked hard to clear the painful fog in his head, before he sighed and his head lobed against the taller man's shoulder.

"I need pants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pair of sleep pants, a stumble in the hall, and many wake up reminders later found Naruto sitting between Kakashi legs, his own legs stretched in front of him, while his fingers drew lazy circles into the plush, mocha colored carpet of the living room. Kakashi sat on the deep brown leather couch and Naruto laid his head on one of the man's sweat clad thighs. Nimble, pale fingers poked and prodded sticky blond strands of hair. "Don't go to sleep."

"Um hmmm," was the tired response.

Kakashi noted the way Naruto's gentle breaths evened out through the fabric of his sweats and how the blond's frame relaxed against him.

So trusting… and Kakashi didn't know why but it upset him. Naruto should be careful, why the hell wasn't he being careful?

He poked harder than needed at the gash and bit out, "Wake up. I'm going to have to put in at least five stitches."

Naruto's body tensed at that, but his words were still soft and fuzzy. "You?"

"I can't exactly take you to the hospital, Fairytale."

Kakashi's lips tipped up at the edges when Naruto's fingers fisted into the carpet.

"Well, asshole," Naruto began and although his voice was still soft, it had an edge to it. "Are you sure you should be…"

Kakashi fiddled with the first aid kit to his left and started to clean the wound. "I was ANBU." Naruto scoffed and then gasp when Kakashi poured a generous amount of antiseptic into the cut, catching the overflow with a towel. "And my grandmother…" his voice trailed off.

Curiousness apparently chased away some of Naruto's haziness because he said, "Your grandmother what?"

Kakashi pushed Naruto's head against his leg once more. "She taught me how to needlepoint."

For a moment, Naruto didn't move, or say anything, while Kakashi shifted the hairs around to get a better look. Just when he thought Naruto had fallen asleep, the blond said, "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "My mother died when I was small and when my father… died, I stayed with her. It was something she enjoyed."

Naruto released another noncommittal noise. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Kakashi didn't say anything and prepared the needle and thread. "I put something on it to numb the area but it's still going to hurt."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

With steady fingers, Kakashi began moving the needle, pulling tight before piercing the skin once more. He heard the Fairytale clench his teeth and felt a warm hand grip his leg. "Okay?" he asked flatly without stopping.

"Yes," the blond bit out and Kakashi kept working in silence for a minute longer.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said and used the antiseptic again to wipe away the blood before he continued. Fingers tightened almost painfully on his calf, but Naruto didn't make a noise.

Finally, Naruto said, "What?" Kakashi paused and absently began rubbing the tense muscles in Naruto's shoulders.

"Tell me about growing up." The muscles beneath his fingers tensed and Naruto shook him off. With a sigh, Kakashi yanked the blond's head back down and continued his stitching.

"All of my memories involve the bastard, Iruka, or both of them. Do you really want to hear that?"

Kakashi didn't respond and Naruto didn't continue. Silence filled the room until Kakashi tied off the string and gently soothed the blond spikes over the six black stitches.

"Fairytale?" Kakashi asked, "You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

The fingers that had been wrapped around Kakashi's calf slid sluggishly down to the carpet and Naruto answered, sleepiness dripping from his voice, "No, but I really, really want to."

"Lay on the couch, I'm going to have to wake you up throughout the day," Kakashi suggested and then froze in surprise when Naruto nodded into his thigh before pushing himself up and crawling onto the couch. Naruto sighed and laid his head tenderly on Kakashi's lap. Finally, blue eyes, clouded with discomfort and exhaustion, drifted closed.

Kakashi forced his body to relax and placed an arm on the back of the couch while the other reached for his book, lying in wait, on the side table. Naruto wiggled and squirmed and heat built low in Kakashi's abdomen at the feather soft moans and whimpers. He closed his eyes against the feeling, unwilling to think of the implications, and without conscious thought, the hand on the back of the couch slipped down to rest on Naruto's hip. His thumb had worked itself under Naruto's t-shirt and he absently rubbed soothing circles against the warm skin he found. He heard a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes to see bright blue staring up at him. His thumb froze for a moment but, when the blond didn't move or say anything, the circles continued.

Blond lashes closed, hiding the intense blue and Naruto relaxed. Without looking up from his book, Kakashi said, "When was the last time someone touched you?"

Naruto stiffened again but Kakashi didn't stop the gentle circles. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed, feigning disinterest. "You said you walked a more curved road, Fairytale."

Silence followed for several minutes and then Naruto sat up slowly, his hand coming to his head, and a grimace of pain flashed across his features. He started at Kakashi until the silver-haired man looked at him over his book.

"I do, but I don't think I want my road detouring through Asshole-ville." Naruto slid slowly toward the other side of the couch and tenderly laid his head on a soft patterned throw pillow before closing his eyes.

After the blond's breathing evened out, Kakashi closed his book and looked at the sleeping man. His chest hurt from the harsh beating of his heart since Naruto laid on him. He wanted Naruto's trust and had ruined it by asking such a stupid question. And fuck! When was the last time Kakashi had ever considered anything that he had done as stupid? It was like everything, every façade, every plan, every mask his brilliance and experience had lent him, was ripped away and he was forced to bumble through life like everyone else. He hated it… hated it and yet, he wanted to keep going, keep trying…

"Keep being a candy-assed idiot…" Kakashi mumbled disgusted with himself and stood, gathering the supplies and dirty towels, before walking to the kitchen. He tossed the used towels and bandages before washing his hands and getting a glass of water.

It didn't surprise him that Naruto wasn't up for a 'detour'. What surprised him was that, apparently, if his body's reaction to the blond was any sign, neither was he. He thought about Naruto's gentle smiles, however rare, and witty sense of humor. He saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head or waving his hands around trying to express himself. He remembered Naruto working in the yard, his golden skin kissed by the sun and glistening with round beads of sweat. He recalled Naruto's face, closed and dark because of his best friend, and the Naruto he had seen in the pictures, smiling like he could light up the world, beautiful and carefree. Naruto's breath against his thigh, Naruto's hand on his leg, Naruto's naked body, warm and straining, against his own… Oh, dear god…

He didn't want Naruto's road to detour through him. He wanted the Fairytale's road to end with him. Kakashi gripped the edge of the sink and bowed his head. "Well, fuck me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi spent the rest of the morning, and afternoon, waking Naruto every hour and forcing water and food down his throat before he drifted back to sleep. He tried to do other things… No, wait, he didn't. He fleetingly considered cleaning, working in the yard, or any number of things but instead, he found himself sitting on the leather loveseat, reading his book, and waiting for the next time he had to wake up the sleeping man. He would walk over and grasp Naruto's shoulder and watch, internally captivated, while blue eyes blinked open, confusion, sleep, and finally, understanding swirling in their deep pools. In a sleepy voice, Naruto would ask what time it was and then answer Kakashi's questions.

"What's your name?"

"Fairytale."

"What's my name?"

"Asshole."

"Close enough." And the asshole would walk back to his seat and wait for the next interlude with his Fairytale.

At dinnertime, Kakashi helped a grumbling Naruto to his feet and into the kitchen. He had made chicken soup and the bowls steamed on the table. Naruto shuffled over and into his seat and Kakashi sat across from him quietly.

After they had eaten in silence for some time, Kakashi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and watched Naruto.

"How do you feel?"

Naruto shifted under his gaze and then put his spoon down before looking across the table. "I have a headache, but I feel better."

Kakashi nodded and watched the blond curl and uncurl his fingers before slightly chapped lips parted and Naruto whispered, "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kakashi said leaning forward with a smile on his face. His eyes were reminiscent of inverted U's. "Did you say something, Fairytale?"

Naruto attempted a scowl but Kakashi knew that it was more pout than anything else. After a moment, Naruto's face melted into a smirk.

"Yes, asshole, I said 'thank you' for helping me today…" Naruto's amused blue eyes met his own and, in that glance, Kakashi saw who Naruto was when he wasn't weighed down by what his life had become. "Although, I still blame you."

"It's not my fault you can't stand on your own two feet. I didn't push you into the tub or off the stairs, for that matter."

"And the tree branch?"

"I didn't make you walk under it."

Naruto leaned back into his own chair, mimicking Kakashi's pose. "And the ramen?"

"Looked damn good before god spited us both and poisoned it," Kakashi answered.

Naruto's lips trembled and finally gave in, a bright smile lighting up his face and his eyes. "I see. So, what you are saying is that every attempt on my life," the blue eyes dimmed slightly, "save the first two, was your lousy luck?"

Kakashi, who had been staring blankly since Naruto smiled, nodded slowly. "Yes," he said and then a huge smile, complete with squinted eyes, covered his face and he added, "Except it's your lousy luck, Fairytale."

Naruto held his eyes for several seconds and then shrugged, his smile gentler but still reaching his eyes. "I guess I can't argue the truth, can I?"

That night, when the Fairytale went to bed, Kakashi didn't hear the dresser slide across the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, instead of being awakened by the god awful screech of the dresser on the floor, Kakashi was roused from sleep by the gentle tones of "Rock-a-Bye Baby".

What the hell?

Not moving from his bed, Kakashi threw an arm over his face and yelled, "Fairytale!"

Several seconds, and a verse of the nursery rhyme, later. "What?!"

Kakashi pushed himself out of bed and yanked a t-shirt off a chair next to his bed, shoving his arms and head into it before walking out of the room and into the hall. He walked toward the bathroom to find the door open and Naruto with his toothbrush in his mouth. The Fairytale was wearing only dark blue sweats, hung low on his hips. Each time his arm moved the toothbrush, the muscles on Naruto's back moved fluidly under his bronze skin. Oh, lord in heaven…

Seeing Kakashi, Naruto's eyebrow rose in question and then a smile came to his face. He leaned down and spit out the toothpaste before rinsing his mouth. Standing, he wiped his mouth and turned on Kakashi.

"I'm not comfortable with you being in the bathroom with me. You know, eighty-five percent of accidents in the home happen in the bathroom. Let's not press our luck."

Kakashi shrugged and leaned against the door frame. Naruto smirked and leaned back against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's with all the lullabies?" Kakashi asked and thought he might be coming down with something. What other excuse could there be for the rise in temperature he was feeling? He stopped worrying about it when Naruto's face paled slightly and the teasing smile left his face.

"Sorry," he began and moved passed Kakashi. The silver-haired man noticed another rise in temperature when the Fairytale's arm brushed against his own. "I didn't mean to bother you."

Kakashi snaked his arm out and grabbed Naruto's. "Hey, what the…" Naruto began and Kakashi moved him back into the bathroom.

"I need to check your stitches," Kakashi said tonelessly and pushed Naruto against the sink before pressing his chest into the shorter man's back. He felt Naruto hold his breath and moved his hands slowly up Naruto's arms before sinking his fingers into the thick blond spikes. When he spoke, his voice was low and silky. "You weren't bothering me. It's just odd that a young man, such as yourself, would be singing lullabies."

When he looked up from the stitches to see why Naruto hadn't answered, he found the blond's eyes tightly closed and red coloring his face. "Fairytale?"

Naruto released a breath that caused his back to brush against Kakashi's chest and then he held his breath once more. "Are you done?" he bit out and Kakashi smiled.

Instead of backing up, Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed his toothbrush. Warmth from Naruto's back and ass covered his front and, this time, his breath stilled, if only for a moment.

"Yes, Naruto," he said calmly, "Everything… looks fine."

"Great," Naruto said quickly and, before Kakashi could laugh, the blond was in the hallway. Seconds later, he heard the door to the little idiot's room slam shut.

"God bless the curved roads," Kakashi muttered and squeezed toothpaste on his brush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi entered the kitchen to the smell of oatmeal and coffee. A quick glance found Naruto, once again, glued to his sketch pad. The young man wore a white t-shirt and black track pants and had his legs pulled up on the chair, his sketch pad on his thighs, and the sounds of his pencil scratching at the paper filled the room. Kakashi filled his cup with the nectar of the gods and leaned back against the island. The morning sun streamed in through the window and cast Naruto in soft light. His hair shone like spun gold and his skin glowed. The fairytale turned his head this way and that, using his thumb to rub something on the paper before once more the pencil connected with the pad. Naruto continued drawing, a sliver of pink tongue visible between his lips.

Kakashi brought the cup up to his mouth, more to hide his flushed face than to drink, and finally Naruto looked up at him. He nodded his greeting, and made to close the pad, when Kakashi spoke.

"What are you drawing?" Kakashi watched sky blue eyes widen slightly and then Naruto opened the pad and turned it around slowly. What he saw took his breath away.

The drawing was of the cabin's backyard. The point of view was that of someone sitting on the porch swing, looking out into the yard. The forest loomed in the background and every tree and bush was accounted for and so, so much more. This was a picture of what the yard could be. Flowers, a fountain, stone paths and rock walls made the yard look friendly, quaint… there was even a child's swing set tucked into the corner.

"Amazing." Kakashi finished out loud and Naruto snapped the book shut.

"Thanks," the blond said and pulled his bowl toward himself like he had every morning before. He looked up at Kakashi and stared pointedly. At the silent command, Kakashi moved to the table and sat down at his own bowl.

"That really is amazing. Is that what you work on every day? Drawings of the yard?"

Naruto stirred his oatmeal and lifted his spoon to his mouth before taking a bite. He watched Kakashi closely and, after he swallowed, a bright smile came to his face. "It's killing you not to know… I never noticed before."

Kakashi simply raised a bored eyebrow and took a drink of his coffee. "What makes you think I haven't already seen what's inside?"

Naruto shook his head, the smile still in place but his eyes a shade cooler than a moment before. "If you had, you would have questioned me immediately… and even if you didn't… if you figured it all out on your own, you wouldn't watch me so closely. You don't know, but you do know it's important to me, and you know that getting your hands on it would solve nearly all your questions about the mysterious and allusive Fairytale, Sasuke's little pet."

Naruto's voice sent a chill up Kakashi's spine but his body and face showed nothing of his reaction. He leaned back against his chair, breakfast forgotten, and took in Naruto's intense expression.

"Why don't you show me then?" he asked and found himself silently praying that Naruto would show him. If anything, Naruto's little rant had fueled his curiosity more and he didn't want to have to take the information. He wanted, no, he needed, Naruto to share it with him willingly. "Who do you draw that makes you smile softly, even while your eyes shine with tears? What is it that you draw, that when you are done, you stare at it before closing your eyes like you wished you had never seen it?"

Naruto blinked and fisted his hands in his lap. His faced paled and he opened his mouth to answer. Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat because finally, dear god, finally, he was going to understand something about the Fairytale.

"I…"

A knocking at the door had Naruto's jaw snapping shut and Kakashi standing, dragging Naruto to the pantry closet before the blond even understood what the noise was. Naruto yanked out of Kakashi's grasp and glared.

"The pantry? Seriously?" he hissed. "Like they won't look here?"

Kakashi shoved Naruto into the small closet and whispered, "Don't make a sound."

"Right," Naruto replied and Kakashi closed the door. He moved to the cabinet over the stove and pulled down his nine millimeter before heading to the door. He had just reached it, when there was another round of knocking followed by an impatient holler.

"Dammit, Hatake, I know you're in there and either you answer the fucking door or I'm leaving your damn dog on the porch, where hopefully he'll be scooped up by a large owl and eaten for breakfast!"

Kakashi yanked the door open to see a man dressed in faded jeans and a green t-shirt. His chocolate brown hair was partially hidden under a black bandana and when he saw Kakashi, he smiled, a long, metal senbon held between his lips.

"Kakashi!" The visitor yelled enthusiastically.

"Genma," Kakashi returned flatly, and a small white pug barked happily in the newcomer's arms. "Owls sleep during the day."

Genma shrugged, and thrust the dog at his silver-haired friend, before stepping around him and heading inside. Kakashi closed the door and set the wiggling canine on the floor. "Genma, I did not invite you inside…" But it was too late. Genma leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and whistled.

"It's true. He's here, isn't he? Sarutobi gave him to you."

"Huh?" Kakashi said indifferently and moved closer, careful not to trip over the yapping dog at his feet.

Genma nodded into the kitchen at the two forgotten bowls of oatmeal. He moved the senbon to the other side of his mouth with his tongue and smirked. "You have a guest… or were you expecting me?"

Kakashi shrugged and moved to clear the bowls. "Actually, I was two-thirds of the way through my reenactment of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'. Now get out."

Pakkun suddenly stilled before running as fast as his stubby legs would let him to the pantry where he scratched and whined at the door.

Genma chuckled and moved to the door. "I think I found Goldilocks." He put his hand on the door handle and turned.

"Genma," Kakashi warned but the brunet smiled and pulled the door open. The room was dark and he stepped inside.

Kakashi heard the sound of something heavy connecting with a human skull and then the thump of a body falling to the floor. He stepped over a now hysterically barking pug and flicked on the pantry lights.

Naruto stood with a cast iron skillet in his hands, blinking at the blinding light. When blue eyes focused, the fairytale looked at Kakashi then at the unconscious man on the floor and then back at Kakashi.

The little ass rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and shook his head in exaggerated remorse. "Damn, I really wanted it to be you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma groaned… again… and Naruto rolled his eyes so hard his own head started to hurt. Their guest sat at the kitchen table holding a large bag of ice wrapped in a towel to the back of his head. Naruto turned in his own seat and watched Kakashi refilled his coffee cup. When the silver haired man turned around, Naruto tilted his head toward Genma and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What the fuck, asshole?"

Genma chuckled, "Terms of endearment already? What have you boys been up too?"

Naruto didn't even turn in the burnet's direction, choosing to ignore the feeling of heat that tingled on his cheeks and just continued to look at Kakashi. The silver haired man sat the yellow cup, declaring he 'did' mornings, on the counter and walked toward the table. As he rounded Genma's chair, he slammed the man's face onto the table, the thin senbon skidding across the table before rattling on the floor.

"Son of a BITCH!" Genma yelled to the best of his ability with the side of his face smashed against the honey colored wood of the table. Russet colored eyes widened as Kakashi applied more pressure.

"Now, you see," Naruto commented softly and stood, grabbing Kakashi's coffee from the island before he sat down again. He spooned five heaps of sugar into the cup and stirred before looking up and meeting Kakashi's blank grey and Genma's narrowed brown eyes. "This is how breakfast should be. There's nothing like an interrogation in the morning." Naruto pulled a foot up onto his chair, looking to all like he was cozying into a good movie, and brought the cup to his lips. He took a drink and smiled before lifting the cup slightly in Kakashi's direction. "Carry on. Let's see how the 'good' guys do it."

"Why you little shit…" Genma began but the sound was choked off.

"So, what brings you here, Genma?" Kakashi asked and Naruto smiled slightly at how cool, detached, and yet oddly pleasant the words sounded. The asshole and Itachi should talk…

"I was bringing back your fucking dog because if he pissed on my couch one more…" Once again the words were cut off with a choke.

"No," Kakashi said, "You knew I was 'out of town' for six weeks and you are not stupid."

"No, Hatake, I'm not," Genma spat and kicked out his legs, knocking Kakashi's foot just enough to topple his balance. Suddenly Genma had Kakashi shoved against the window by his neck and the white curtains ripped from the rod and floated to their feet. Both men panted for a moment and Genma growled and pulled Kakashi back before slamming him against the window again. "I would never…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the cool feel of metal against his temple made him freeze. The two men turned and saw the Fairytale, coffee mug in one hand, 9mm in the other, standing nonchalantly at their side.

"Let him go, please," Naruto said with cool courtesy and Genma stepped back, his hands held up in surrender. The threat of the gun was concerning, but it was the way the blond said the word 'please' that made the brunet fist his fingers to hide his reaction. Kakashi just watched Naruto. His posture, rigid, his eyes, narrowed, his voice, chilling. "And in case you're wondering, the bad guys are more entertaining and… efficient." Naruto nodded his head back toward the table and watched while Genma straightened his chair and grabbed his bag of ice, this time holding it to the darkening bruise on his face. Kakashi also walked toward the table and couldn't help but think Naruto was holding the gun on him as well.

The blond didn't sit and instead stood at the island. He sat his cup on the tiled surface and looked at Genma. He sighed and said slowly, each word sharp, "Do not make me play bad cop."

"Fairytale," Kakashi said warily and Naruto turned his head slowly, almost like he was tired but when his eyes met Kakashi's, the ex ANBU couldn't stop his sharp intake of breath. This man standing in his kitchen was completely closed off. If Kakashi had thought the Fairytale was guarded, he was mistaken. Kakashi had still been able to see his thoughts and feelings in blue recesses, but this Naruto was the man raised by Itachi Uchiha beside his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. The only reason Kakashi wasn't moving to disarm the… killer… in front of him was because he saw that the 'act' was physically and mentally taxing on his young guest. Naruto got no joy from it.

"Holy shit," Genma muttered and Kakashi silently agreed.

"Before you were interrupted, you were saying that you would never… Never what?" Naruto asked.

"I would never betray my friend," Genma said and lowered the ice to look directly at Naruto. "I came here because when I heard that the Uzumaki was back and that 'we' had him. I knew Asuma would assign the task to Kakashi. I wanted to make sure he was alright and that this wasn't a trap. You're not exactly someone to be trusted." Genma held the blue eyes for a moment longer. "I was obviously mistaken and there's nothing to worry about… here."

Kakashi stood cautiously and approached Naruto. "Naruto," he said and blues eyes turned on him, the gun in his hand remained trained on Genma. "I trust Genma." A spark of emotion ignited in cold blue and Kakashi continued, "And I trust you. Come sit down."

Naruto stood frozen and then he released his grip on the black weapon. He started at the metallic clatter it made against the tiled counter. Without making eye contact with either man, Naruto sat. "What do you mean 'nothing to worry about here'?"

Kakashi moved back to the table but, before he sat, he ran his fingers over Naruto's back and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Naruto's eyes widened comically and he looked at the silver haired man. "Relax, Fairytale. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Genma pulled a senbon from his pocket, popping it in his mouth, and turned to Kakashi as he sat. "News of Uzumaki's return is everywhere. I can't tell you the number of people in the hospital, and mostly the morgue, who've popped up…" Brown eyes fell on Naruto. "…victims of 'interrogation', no doubt. Oddly, as far as we can tell, all of these inquiries are from Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha has been… well, quite frankly, it's like he doesn't care. His schedule hasn't changed in the slightest and the crazier Itachi's attempts become, the calmer his brother appears."

By the end of Genma's report, Naruto's head was bowed into his chest. "When Itachi finds me, he'll kill me."

Kakashi growled, "He won't find you." He ignored the look Genma shot his way and asked, "You said Sasuke wanted you back."

Naruto ran his hands over his face and when he looked at Kakashi. His earlier mask had fallen, and hurt, fear and dejection covered his face. "He does. He's ready to end the game."

"Then why isn't he looking for…" Genma started.

"Because the bastard never did a thing in his life that wasn't necessary. Either he already knows where I am, or he's letting Itachi do the dirty work." Naruto sighed. "I'd bet on the first. He'd enjoy watching Itachi scramble to find me. Their sibling rivalry can get aggressive."

Genma snorted around the ice pack. "Aggressive in this case being synonymous with deadly," he snarked quietly. Naruto meet his eyes for the briefest moment in silent agreement before looking back to Kakashi.

"I won't let them find you," Kakashi said firmly. He watched Naruto push away from the table and gathered his sketchbook.

"I'm going upstairs," he said and turned to Genma, "Nice to meet you." The brunet nodded and Naruto turned to move around the table when Kakashi latched onto his arm. He looked down into Kakashi's expressionless face but saw the concern swirling in grey eyes. "I'm just tired. My head hurts. I'll see you later."

Kakashi loosened his grip and Naruto pulled free. Without another word, the Fairytale disappeared and Kakashi turned to his friend.

"What the hell, asshole," Genma said, mimicking Naruto's earlier outburst. Kakashi sat back in his chair and Pakkun jumped into this lap.

"Fuck me," he mumbled and Genma laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had successfully gotten rid of Genma and the yapping dog, Kakashi decided to work in the yard. Yes, really work in the yard. He needed to work off… everything. Genma hadn't let up, not for a moment. And not just with his smirking and suggestively raised eyebrows whenever he talked about the Fairytale. The Uchihas were a serious, serious problem for the general populous and, for the first time, Kakashi felt like they had become his personal problem, as well.

Kakashi brought another block of wood onto the stump and stepped back, relaxing his stance and bringing the axe up and over in swinging arch, chopping the wood in two. He kicked the wood away and placed another on the cutting block. He wiped away the sweat from his brow and gracefully continued the process.

Three more weeks. He had to keep the Fairytale alive and well for three more weeks. He growled low and the next swing embedded deep enough into the stump that he was forced to wrench it free. Even after the three weeks, Naruto would still be a target, even more so if he actually made it to trial. Hell, even afterward. Naruto would only be free when Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha ceased to exist.

Kakashi swung the axe wide once more and remembered Naruto's face after Genma told him that the Uchiha brothers were after him. 'If Itachi finds me,' Naruto had said, 'he'll kill me.' Kakashi's hands shook and his head fell forward. Every muscle in his body tensed and an ominous shadow fell over his face. Kakashi had never wanted to 'cease' anyone's existence so badly in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kakashi entered the cabin, all the lights were off and he made his way directly upstairs. The Fairytale's door was closed and he sighed and moved to the bathroom. Tomorrow, he would move Naruto somewhere else. He didn't think that anyone who knew about Kakashi's cabin would say anything, but he had to keep Naruto safe. He had to.

He considered all possible options, weighed solutions and cursed all genius bastards… himself included. It was like a massive chess game and, even thinking several moves ahead, somehow Naruto's 'faith' in Sasuke's abilities made Kakashi feel behind, like he was being played with no choice but to wait for Sasuke to make his next move.

With a flick of his wrist, he turned off the water and dried himself before pulling on a pair of hunter green sweats that sat low on his hips. A soft, worn, grey t-shirt followed and he combed his long fingers through his silver hair before stepping into the hall. The Fairytale's door was still closed so when he was surprised when entered his room to see Naruto sitting on the edge of his bed, sketch book resting on his lap, blue eyes intense and wary.

"Fairytale," he said slowly and continued walking into the room as though he had expected to find an attractive blond waiting for him. He considered sitting on the bed next to Naruto, pulling the man into his arms and erasing that haunted look from his face with his kisses and caresses, among other things, but opted instead, to push a high backed reading chair closer to the bed. Sitting down, he lifted his feet onto the bed, close enough to Naruto that he could feel the blond's body heat against his skin and crossed his arms and ankles. "So, what brings you to my room? I can, of course, think of several very entertaining answers," Naruto's eyes narrowed, "But, perhaps, this isn't a social call."

Naruto's fingers played with the edges of the pad in his lap. "Before I came back here," he began, "I made arrangements but, when Itachi comes, I need you to do something for me."

Kakashi wanted to growl that Itachi would never find Naruto, that Kakashi would fight tooth and nail to keep Naruto safe, but instead, he simply raised an eyebrow and encouraged Naruto to continue.

Naruto took a deep breath and thumbed through the pages of his book. When he found what he was looking for, he closed his eyes, but not before Kakashi saw that flickering of something... brilliant… in blue eyes. Without looking, Naruto turned the book toward Kakashi and Kakashi's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

It was a picture of a little girl, hardly over a year old with pitch black wisps of baby hair covering her head and a single bow nestled among the unruly strands. An innocent and free smile graced her beautiful face while her small fingers clasped onto a long eared, stuffed bunny.

Kakashi actually jumped when Naruto began speaking again. "Sasuke came to my room. I was surprised when I opened the door because I knew he was on a date with Sakura. He was upset." Naruto's voice trailed off and Kakashi tore his eyes from the baby to see Naruto running a hand through his blond hair. "I can't tell you the last time I saw him like that… Sakura told him she was pregnant." Naruto huffed but there was no humor in the action. "I don't know what she thought. Maybe that Sasuke would marry her." Naruto closed his eyes and his next words were angry and cold. "She was stupid."

Running his hand over his face, Naruto sighed and Kakashi watched as he rolled his shoulders, a futile attempt to relax. He opened solemn eyes. "Or maybe she was just naïve. Maybe she didn't read the newspaper, watch TV, fucking look around her." Tan fingers curled into fists over Kakashi's comforter. "Maybe she didn't get the memo about Itachi Uchiha being a murdering, sadistic psycho. Maybe during all of their time together, she didn't realize that Sasuke was only a step behind his older brother. Itachi rid the world of every Uchiha but the two he found worthy of the name. In his mind, there will never be room for another." Naruto's lips tipped up but it was far from a smile that graced his face. "Sasuke knew though. He knew Itachi would kill the baby, and probably Sakura with it, and so he told her to get rid of it." One single tear broke free from golden lashes and slipped down Naruto's cheek.

Before he even reconciled the thought, Kakashi reached forward and caught the drop with his thumb.

"I know," Naruto's voice wobbled and cracked, "I know what kind of man Sasuke is. I know about every single person he has hurt or killed. I know you hate him, and you should. Fuck, I hate him but I know what kind of boy Sasuke was as well. I know what makes him laugh and cry. I know what scares him and the things that haunt his dreams. I know my best friend and, whether you believe it or not, I know the things he has done and lost to save me. It was my turn to…"

Kakashi sat back in his chair, his feet coming to rest on the floor as Naruto's voice drifted off. He looked down at the beautiful drawing of an innocent baby girl. "So you ran away with Sakura to save Uchiha's baby?"

Naruto looked up from his knees and held Kakashi eyes. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath under the intense look until Naruto broke eye contact to shake his head.

"No, I left with Sakura to save the last shred of innocence in a corrupt man, the last shadow of a eight year old huddled in a closet as his brother destroyed his world around him. I ran away to save the last piece of my best friend."

Kakashi ran a hand over his face trying to understand Naruto's reasoning and realized with a twinge of misgiving that it was surprisingly easy. What trespasses would he have allowed Obito or Iruka? What sins would they have excused him?

"That night I told Sasuke I would go with Sakura to the clinic. I told him I would take care of it for him, that it would be okay." Kakashi wondered if Sasuke read the double meaning behind Naruto's words as easily as he was. "The next morning Sakura and I left. Everyone assumed we were going shopping because Sasuke's birthday was the following week. On the drive there, I convinced her to leave with me. She didn't want to. She just wanted it to end. I couldn't blame her but this was important." Naruto's eyes blazed with determination. "I HAD to do this. Itachi had taken everything from Sasuke, I couldn't let him take this, even if Sasuke accepted it. It would have broken…" Naruto swallowed heavily and cleared his throat. "We drove by the clinic and didn't stop. We lost ourselves the best we could and seven months later Sakura had a little girl."

Kakashi looked up when Naruto stopped and saw him trace his finger gently over the drawing of the little girl, a tender smile smoothing out his face, making him look lighter and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sakura didn't want to stay… with me, with the baby. I think in our running, because people did chase us, she realized how serious and deadly the situation really was. She apologized and I gave her money before we parted ways. Eight months later she was killed in a car accident." Naruto's eyes turned cold and a slow sardonic smile curled his lips back. "If one can call being sandwiched between two semis on a deserted highway an accident."

Kakashi remembered when that had happened. Of course, in the newspaper, the victim was reported as a Jane Doe and no charges were pressed.

"We kept running," Naruto continued, "and I finally thought we were safe until the video came. I realize now that Sasuke always knew." Naruto pressed his lips together and looked over Kakashi's shoulder as though he was far away. "The bastard always knew…"

"He knows about the baby?" Kakashi asked.

"He'd be stupid not to," Naruto said, the shadow of a grin on his face. "I can't lie for shit… at least not to him."

Sasuke let Naruto go. He LET him. Why? What did it mean? "Does Itachi know?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke wouldn't…"

Kakashi didn't ask him to finished and carried on with his questioning. "Did Sasuke kill Sakura?" Naruto shook his head again but Kakashi saw doubt flash in his eyes.

"I don't, I hope…"

"If he knew where you were, why did he wait?"

For the briefest second Naruto's eyes were awash with emotion, lightening and darkening in the bedroom light before his guard slammed down and he started at Kakashi blank faced.

"I told you, something has changed."

Kakashi stood abruptly, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair. He glared at Naruto before turning away. And so ends sharing hour, he thought bitterly. Naruto knew more but wouldn't share it with him and Kakashi couldn't help but feel like the blond was choosing Sasuke over him. And, oh god, he knew the feeling was irrational but the jealousy ate at his insides, crawling and screaming.

"So, what do you want, Uzumaki?" he growled.

Naruto's head snapped up and he slowly shifted off the bed. Kakashi moved to the other side of the room like he had been burned, scared what he might do to the shorter man- and not all of it painful.

"When they come, and if you survive, I need-" Naruto stared into Kakashi's eyes, his own blue sad and bright with tears. "I know they will take care of her but someone should tell them I'm not coming back."

Kakashi's chest tightened and he bit his tongue to keep the scathing curse in. "Who is they?"

"The old hag and the hermit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crushing thunder and haunting flashes of lightning might have awoken Kakashi had he not already been wide awake staring at his ceiling. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes before dropping them and turning to watch the rain-streaked window vibrate under another round of thunder. The lightning caused the shadows in the room to lengthen and twist and Kakashi found himself listing the scientific causes of lightning and shadows so that his imagination wouldn't carry him away into the darkness.

The room was plunged into darkness again and the only sound was the lashing of rain against the roof and windows. Even through the clatter, Kakashi thought he heard a shuffle down the hall. Maybe he imagined it. Maybe he actually heard it but, whatever the reality, it was enough to make him sit up, throwing his long legs over the side of his bed. Dressed in only his sleep pants, Kakashi moved across the floor and made his way to Naruto's room.

Naruto had told him how to contact the old couple who were watching the baby and then excused himself to bed. As for himself, Kakashi just sat on the chair, his feet resting once more on the bed, and thought. He thought about the same things he'd been thinking since Asuma kicked down his door three weeks ago, this time with the added knowledge of an innocent little girl. He thought about the Fairytale, his blue eyes stormy, telling him with little emotion that Jiraiya and Tsunade knew when he left that Naruto most likely wouldn't be coming back.

Fuck! Naruto was twenty-two years old and acting like this was his 'green mile'. And it tore Kakashi apart. His chest was burning, a fire fueled by anger, uselessness, frustration, and a feeling- a fucking feeling Kakashi refused to look underneath, thank you VERY much- and he wanted to pull his Fairytale into his arms and swear he'd be safe and get to hold his… Uchiha's… baby again.

But he couldn't. Kakashi hadn't candy coated a single thing in his whole damn life. He was straightforward and demanded the same in return. He wouldn't start coddling anyone's feelings, especially his own. Not when he felt the Uchihas breathing on the back of his neck like an ominous shadow waiting, revealing in the suspense, and gloating at the tentacles of fear within their reach.

Thunder raged outside and a flash of lightning lit the hallway. Kakashi wasn't surprised at all to find himself at the Fairytale's room, his hand reaching out to grasp the handle. He pushed the door open and his eyes immediately cut toward the bed and found it empty. Lightning illuminated the room revealing Naruto silhouetted against the large window that encompassed most of the far wall. He wore loose blue sleep pants and a worn white t-shirt, his back turned to the door. His arms wrapped around his chest and his fingers rubbed warmth into his skin.

"Fairytale," Kakashi said and stepped into the room when he heard the muttered 'asshole'. He had noticed that the blond was attractive, lord, had he noticed, but tonight there was something wildly beautiful about the shorter man in the bright flashes of light and the dark shadows of the storm.

In what seemed to be a more and more common occurrence since his association with the Fairytale, Kakashi was moving across the room and had his long fingers on Naruto's strong shoulders before he was even consciously aware of the intention. The blond tensed under his fingers but instead of removing them, Kakashi trailed them slowly over the soft fabric and down his upper back. Naruto's arms uncrossed and fell limply until they lay at his sides. Kakashi moved his fingers back up the length of his arms and, without warning, leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Naruto's tan neck, nipping at the increasing pulse point seen through another crash of lightning.

The sound of thunder rattled the window and he blinked as though he had just woken up, pulling away from Naruto's neck but not removing his hands. Naruto didn't make a sound and simply stood stiff and still. Kakashi loosened his hold and began to move back because obviously this was a bad, bad idea when Naruto's hand reached behind and pulled Kakashi's head back into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"You'll have to do more than nuzzle my neck if we are going to make this detour worthwhile."

And then it was Kakashi's turn to freeze, the very air in his lungs stilled and he pulled back from Naruto until he couldn't feel the man's heat brush against his own skin. In the back of his mind he knew the storm was raging, splitting the sky and beating against the house but he heard nothing and instead watched as Naruto turned around to look at him.

Naruto's blue eyes met his own but they were nearly black in the dimness of the room and clouded with emotion. Whatever the emotion, those blue eyes never broke contact, never looked down in embarrassment or nervousness, and instead drilled a hole into Kakashi's soul.

"Detour?" he questioned and the word rolled off his tongue like a challenge.

"Kakashi, please," Naruto said and licked his dry lower lip. "There is so much I'd like to forget."

Maybe it was the 'please' or perhaps it was hearing his name for the first time from Naruto's lips but Kakashi pushed forward cupping the back of Naruto's neck. "Then I'll just have to work harder," he whispered, his voice deep and promising before he leaned down and kissed his Fairytale. He immediately ran his tongue over Naruto's lips asking- a growl erupted from his mouth- no, demanding entrance.

Naruto returned the low growl before opening his mouth, their tongues twisting and rubbing together, a challenge given and taken. Naruto's fingers moved to curl around Kakashi's waist, biting into warm skin as his thumbs rubbed circles over Kakashi's sharp hip bones.

Kakashi moved his hands from Naruto's neck, over his shoulders and down his sides. Mirroring Naruto, his fingers worked under the Naruto's white t-shirt and came to rest on his hips. Pulling back just enough that he broke the kiss, but could still feel Naruto's breath against his face, he whispered, "Naruto." The Fairytale grinned, his grip tightening to the point of bruising on his hips, and Kakashi yanked the t-shirt over the blond's head before claiming his eager mouth once more.

He hadn't even realized he was pushing Naruto backward until the blond's head fell back and he jerked as his bare back made connect with the rain streaked windowpane.

"Damn! Cold…" Naruto muttered before grabbing Kakashi's face, attempting to claim his pale lips again.

The silver-haired man smirked, pulling away from Naruto but keeping his hands firmly on Naruto's hips. He kissed the corner of Naruto's jaw before moving along his jaw line, nipping and licking at the skin he found. Naruto's hips rocked and the blond released an irritated mewl when Kakashi bit the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Looking up into lidded blue eyes, Kakashi moved lower, circling a nipple into hardness with just the tip of his tongue. He watched while Naruto bit his bottom lip and then took the nub into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth.

Naruto couldn't stop the gasp and curled his hand into Kakashi's silver hair, rubbing the soft strands between his fingers. "Fuck, please," he whispered and pressed Kakashi's head down with his hands, leaving little doubt what he was asking for.

Still trailing kisses down Naruto's abdomen, Kakashi gripped the sides of his sleep pants and pulled them down until they pooled on the floor. The moment that Naruto's leaking erection was exposed, he took it in his mouth, sucking inch by inch, listening intently to Naruto's breathing become a jumbled array of 'ahs', 'ohs', and 'fuck yeses'.

Naruto's hands twisted into Kakashi's hair and then pulled away. Kakashi heard Naruto's palms slap against the window, his fingers clawing at the rain covered glass, leaving trails in the condensation.

"I imagined this," Naruto stated and his voice was low and breathy, forcing Kakashi to release one of Naruto's hips to adjust his painfully hard cock inside his pants. "I imagined you on your knees…"

Kakashi brought his free hand up Naruto's leg, trailing over his inner thigh until his fingers cupped Naruto's balls, rolling them skillfully. His tongue and lips continued to tease and rub up and down the hot length in his mouth. Naruto hissed something that sounded suspiciously like 'asshole' and bucked his hips, one hand finding silver hair again.

"I… I'm…" he warned and tried to push Kakashi's head away. Kakashi growled low in his throat, hand moving around to grip Naruto's ass and swallowed him whole. "Oh f-fuck!" Naruto moaned and his head fell against the window with a thud, his back sliding over the cool glass, and his hips rocking mercilessly into Kakashi's waiting mouth as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Kakashi kissed and licked the trail he had taken down to Naruto's cock until he was less than a centimeter from Naruto's lips, the shorter man's breath coming out in swallow pants brushing across his face. He leaned closer and Naruto turned his head slightly, rejecting the kiss, when Kakashi grabbed his chin in a harsh grip and slammed his mouth over Naruto's, forcing his tongue inside.

The taller man growled and Naruto whimpered at their combined tastes. Teeth and tongues battled for dominance before Kakashi captured Naruto's lower lip in his own, freezing them both. He grinned and released the abuse bit of flesh.

"Now that we've covered your fantasies, Fairytale, allow me to show you some of mine."

Naruto nearly tripped over his sleep pants, still twisted around his ankles, when Kakashi wrapped strong fingers around his wrist and pulled him toward the bed. Kakashi pushed the tan man onto the quilted comforter, taking a moment to rake his eyes up and down Naruto's body, appreciating the muscles, the lust filled blue eyes and golden strands of hair stuck to the sweat from very recent activities on his temples.

He hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his pants and pulled them down without looking away from the sight of Naruto spread before him, his spent cock hardening before his very eyes. He couldn't have stopped the slow, lazy smirk if he tried.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous," he muttered and then looked around the room. "I'm going to need…"

Naruto sat up on his elbows, impatience nearly vibrating off his body. "In the bedside table."

One silver eyebrow rose over a humor filled gray eye. "And I thought you were in here scared for your life," he said moving toward the bedside and pulling out a tube.

Naruto shrugged. "Gotta be prepared."

Kakashi crawled across the bed, positioning himself over Naruto only to find himself flipped, Naruto grinning down at him. He moved his hands up Naruto's side but Naruto snatched his fingers, threading them with his own and pressing their joined hands into the mattress next to his head. "We are making this detour worth it," Naruto admonished and dipped his head, teasingly biting along the pale skin of Kakashi collarbone before sucking on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Naruto moaned into Kakashi's neck when their cocks rubbed against each other and released one of his hands to run his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

"Oh hell," Kakashi moaned and arched his back, lifting both of them off the bed before Naruto slammed back down and bit at his earlobe in retaliation. Kakashi could hear the increase in his Fairytale's breathing and, fisting blond locks with his free hand, yanked Naruto back onto the mattress, himself settled comfortably between tan thighs. "It's going to be worth it, Naruto. I've wanted this for three damn weeks."

Naruto's lifted his head and stopped Kakashi's words with his mouth, trailing his tongue over Kakashi's teeth and moaning when Kakashi's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, a mimic of things to come. The kiss was wet and urgent and both men clawed at the other's hair, tilting heads to gain more access, and then a low groan echoed into the darkness of the room, nearly drowned by the storm outside, when they began rocking together to the rhythm set by their tongues.

Naruto broke the kiss first and pushed Kakashi's hair from his forehead, gaining his attention. Kakashi watched Naruto struggled to bring himself under control but would have none of it. He leaned forward and took pulled Naruto into another desperate kiss while his hand worked down the shorter man's side and wrapped firmly around the silky softness of Naruto's leaking cock.

Blue eyes, wide with surprise and lust, blinked rapidly. "Oh god, oh fuck…" he whimpered.

Continuing the slow and steady jerk of his hand, Kakashi smiled and set back on his knees. One of Naruto's hands moved down his own chest and pressed against his abdomen even as his hips tried to lift up, creating more friction along with Kakashi's strokes. White teeth bit at his lower lip and tiny mewls and sighs escaped his mouth.

Kakashi bit his own lip at the wanton sight and made quick work of coating his fingers and his own painfully hard cock. Blue eyes fluttered closed as the first finger slid deep inside, pausing only for the briefest moment before shallowly pumping in and out. The second finger made Kakashi moan, his grip tightening on Naruto's cock, speeding up slightly and Naruto's fingers fisted the comforter until his knuckles were white.

"More…" Naruto gasped and Kakashi didn't stop to ask if he was sure and instead pulled out two slick fingers to be replaced immediately by three. Twisting and stretching his fingers, urgency only slightly hampering his careful preparation, Kakashi finally curled his fingers and watched fascinated when Naruto nearly came undone. Only the quick and harsh hold he had on the base of the straining cock in his hand stopped Naruto from tipping over the edge.

The resulting sob-scream of irritation was nearly Kakashi's undoing. "God, please, please, Kakashi, no more teasing… now, fuck, now…" Sweat glistened on golden skin and Kakashi yanked his fingers out, gathering Naruto's legs with his arms until the blond's knees rested in the crooks of his elbows.

"Yes… now," Kakashi replied but couldn't say if he was talking to Naruto or himself and then he was pushing into Naruto's ass, white-hot tightness pulling him in and Naruto's mouth opened in the long, breathy moan.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered when Kakashi came to a stop. Naruto opened his eyes, blue edged with pain but swirling with need, and moved his hands up Kakashi's trembling thighs, over his round ass and, finally, gripped tightly onto his back. "Fuck me…"

Maybe it was an exclamation or perhaps a rhetorical statement but Kakashi heard it as a request and immediately moved to comply. With his hands flat against the comforter beside Naruto's head, his thumbs brushing against blond strands of hair, Kakashi began to move. Long, deep strokes rocked Naruto against the bed and Kakashi felt fingernails on his back, biting into the skin and encouraging him, harder, faster, more. A carefully executed circle of his hips had Naruto arching of the bed, his mouth falling open and his beautiful eyes blown wide with pleasure.

"Again," the blond rasped, followed by a startled scream when Kakashi immediately repeated the action.

Supporting his weight with just one hand, Kakashi reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around Naruto's need. He set a quick pace that he matched without a pause in his thrusting. Naruto twisted his legs around his waist and he felt finger nails claw down his back.

"Kakashi, Kakashi… fuck, 'Kashi…" Naruto moaned between pants for breath. "Oh, fuck, I'm… please… now!" The words were followed by a low scream and Kakashi might have felt the warm ribbons of cum over his fingers if he weren't being pulled over the edge by the muscles surrounding him, tightening impossibly.

The white-hot sensations pulled his own scream from his mouth as he came hard, rocking mercilessly into the writhing man beneath him. "Naruto!"

Kakashi blinked his eyes and pushed his hair from his sweat covered face before realizing that he might have killed Naruto, landing on top of him. With a will power he didn't know he had, Kakashi rolled to the side, squeezing his eyes shut as he slipped out of Naruto.

"Fairytale?" he whispered into the darkness and saw Naruto lazily turn his head in his direction. For a moment Naruto's face was emotionless and then scarred cheeks pulled into a sleepy grin.

"It was worth the detour," he said and chuckled lightly as his eyes closed. "… Asshole."

"Alright then," Kakashi said, his voice flat but his mouth curled into a smile. Sliding off the bed, he headed to the bathroom, intent on a quick clean up before he crawled into bed with his Fairytale until the next detour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what woke him up. It couldn't be the storm because he was sleeping soundly through it a moment ago. Whatever it was, he sat straight up, his heart in his throat, while he willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Lightning flashed and Naruto scrambled back on the bed, his back flush to the head board.

Standing around his bed were five men dressed in dark suits. His eyes skimmed over a man he would recognize anywhere as Kisame, holding a shirtless Kakashi at gunpoint. Kakashi stood, every muscle in his body tense, his fists clenched, and his eyes watching him intensely, anger, guilt and fear darkening the stormy gray. Closing his eyes to block out the look, Naruto turned his head slowly to the end of the bed and opened them once more to take in the dark figure standing there.

The storm lit the room eerily and Naruto shivered when midnight black eyes appeared to flash red.

"It's been a long time, Naruto."

Naruto forced himself to meet those eyes and whispered, "Big brother."

The room plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC (And, Ivvy, this means your story has just moved up to Priority One.)


End file.
